Your Mismatched Eyes
by Wolfcharm
Summary: How could the most evil vampire alive ever fall in love? Why would he be so attached to a human? How could the human ever love looking into those hungry, thirsty eyes? Rido x OC Slight Ichijou x OC
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Your Mismatched Eyes**

_There's not enough of these around. So I'm making my own. A Rido x OC story. Might turn M in further chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

He sat in the loveseat staring at the young couple before him. They looked at each other with such intensity it was like they were sharing a mental conversation. The awkward silence was unbearable and frankly he was getting bored of this. The man was a vampire, not just any vampire, he was a Kuran, a powerful and reputable pureblood. The couple in front of him was actually a powerful and wealthy human family, the Isamu's. They had bid him to listen to their request claiming it was of upmost importance. "If there was a real reason why you summoned me, besides to gawk at me, I'd like to know," the Kuran suddenly spoke up, his voice laced with uninterest and hostility.

The two looked at the vampire and the woman blushed and looked at her feet, while the man cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Kuran-sama, we apologize if we inconvienced you," the man said.

The pureblood rolled his mismatched eyes and waited for the point of this conversation. "We are interested in an agreement with you," the man continued.

"And what would this agreement be, Aiko-san?" the Kuran asked.

"It concerns our daughter, she was born a few days ago actually," Aiko Isamu continued. "We were wondering if you would be interested in marrying her."

The Kuran was surprised at this request, to marry a young girl, a human nonetheless! He grimaced and ran his hand through his wavy dark brown hair. "Please Rido-sama, it would mean the world to us," the mother pleaded.

"Another question Isamu-san," Rido said to Aiko. "Why would you want me to marry your daughter and why make this arrangement at such a time?"

Aiko looked at his wife and nodded. "We want our daughter to marry into the right blood, we know of your reputable reputation and of your family's legacy, we felt it would be best for her to marry into the Kurans," he said. "As to why, my family has a tradition of arranged marriages, why Yuna and I are arranged and look how wonderful our union is!"

Yuna smiled sheepishly and blushed again. "I am just following tradition, Kuran-sama."

Rido sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. If it were up to him, he'd have drank their blood at the first oppurtunity of attack and be done with it. However, their plea was so endearing to him, he wanted to see how it would work out. "Interesting," Rido said. "If I may, I would like to see this daughter of yours."

The two looked at each other nervously, Yuna looked more nervous than her husband. "Of course, Rido-sama," Aiko said.

"But please be quiet, she has just been put to bed," Yuna implored.

Rido smirked, but nodded respectfully. They walked up flights of stairs until reaching the baby's room. Rido smiled in amusement. It was decorated like any little girl's room, if not more amplified. It had a Little Princess theme, the crib looked like a castle, a mobile swung with knights, horses, and princesses. The walls were painted pink, lavender, and creamy yellow. Pink being the background with lavender flowers and yellow crowns strewn everywhere. The baby herself was swaddled in pink blankets and had a stuffed horse next to her head.

Her hair was so fair she looked bald at first glance, she slept so peacefully one would wonder what she was dreaming about. Rido's heart seemed to stop for a second. She was beautiful and even more than, dare he say it, more than Juuri! His hand reached down and stroked her head and cheek. He sighed. "May I?" he asked, reaching his hand into the crib again, signalling that he would like to hold her.

Yuna nodded and smiled gleefully. "Of course, Rido-sama," she said.

Rido smiled and delicately picked up the sleeping babe. At first she cooed and groaned in protest, then she sighed and settled herself into Rido's arms. Rido was perplexed at this behavior. You'd think that a vampire with his "reputation" would frighten the poor child or at least warn her somehow. Suddenly all Rido could think about was how beautiful she was. "You've yet to tell me the girl's name," he said.

"Azami," Aiko said proudly.

"Azami," Rido repeated softly.

After a few more seconds of holding the child, he put her back in her crib and looked to her parents. "I will marry her, but only because your request is so endearing and for your own professional reputation," Rido said.

When he left the manor house, his thoughts kept swimming with the images of the baby. He thought about her beauty, her power (from her show of bravery around him), her scent. Her blood seemed to call to him, someday he would readily accept its call...


	2. Caution

**Caution**

_Cross Academy:  
_A girl of about 18 walked down the sidewalk holding her books close to her chest. She wore a solemn expression, almost as she was resigned not to cry that day. She wore the Day Class uniform, she was fair haired, nearly white-haired, except for the streaks of neon red died into it. Her hair reached down to her shoulders and part of it covered her left eye completely. Her complexion was so pale and gaunt, it was like she had never seen the sun or had never known happiness. Her eyes were a clear crystal blue. Everything about her seemed so tragically beautiful.

It had been a few weeks since she had started to attend Cross Academy and so far she wasn't making herself well known. Suddenly she heard the squeeling of hundreds of girls. She looked over and saw that they had started to crowd around the Night Class Dorms entrance. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. _Disgusting, _she thought._ I wonder if they would throw themselves at those creatures if they knew what they were._ It didn't matter what she thought they still did. They still adored those beasts that took a human shape. She sighed and remembered she used to be like that, if not in a more subtle fashion. She used to adore one of those monsters...

* * *

_"Ah, Kuran-sama," Aiko greeted Rido as he stepped into the mansion. "We weren't expecting you today."_

_"Onii-sama!" a 5 year old Azami called as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Rido's arms._

_Rido chuckled as he spun her around. She had started to call Rido her big brother as soon as she could speak. Her first word even was 'Rido'. "Azami, how many times must I tell you to call me Rido?" Rido said gently as he set her back down on the floor._

_"But I like calling you Onii, it makes me think that you're not gonna be here anymore if I don't call you that," Azami pouted._

_Rido chuckled and ruffled Azami's waist length fair hair. "Of course I'll be here," Rido said. "I'll always be here for you."_

_Azami smiled brightly up at him. "Now if you'll excuse Azami, she has a violin lesson," Aiko said pushing his daughter back up the stairs._

_"But I want to stay with Onii-sama," she protested looking back at Rido._

_"I'm sure Rido-sama has better things to do than to tend to your needs Azami," her father said sternly._

_Rido glared at Aiko with apparent hostility. What else would he be here if not to spend the day with Azami? For years they had been in discussion of the dowry and had yet come to an agreement. Rido had long since dropped the subject, not really caring about how big or how small it would be, as long as he got Azami._

_Azami pouted and suddenly wormed her way out of her father's grasp and stood her ground, arms crossed and eyes glaring. Rido smirked at the girl's bravado. Aiko, however, was not amused. "Azami, we don't have time for your foolishness," he growled. "To your lesson now!"_

_He pointed up the stairs and glared at his daughter. Azami pouted further. "No!" she shouted and stamped her foot. "I want to stay with Rido-sama!"_

_Aiko had, had enough of this. However, before he could make a move to force his daughter up the stairs, Rido was by her side, resting his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't mind Aiko, I would actually like to spend a few hours with Azami," he said._

_To emphasize his point his eyes flashed bright red and he glared menacingly. Aiko stepped back and nodded before leaving the two alone. Rido smiled and looked down at Azami. Azami beamed up at him before she turned and hugged his legs. "Thank you, Rido Onii-sama," she said._

_The look in her eyes, made his heart melt. No one, not even Juuri had looked him with such admiration and endearment. Azami thought nothing of it. But then her heart beat warmly and lovingly to Rido. She sighed as she embraced him as if she finally was home._

* * *

Azami shook her head out of the memory. She woke up to find that she had actually made her way to the front of the crowd. She flinched as the gates opened and the Night Class walked out. As always Aido "Idol" greeted the screaming fangirls with enthusiasm. "Good evening, ladies!" Aido called and waved to his eager fans. "You all look so beautiful today!"

Suddenly the crowd surged forward and Azami was shoved from the back, making her drop her books in the path. She scrambled to them and started to shuffle them together frantically. Suddenly an elegant hand came into her view and touched the same book her hand was on. "Need any help?" a boyish voice asked.

Azami looked up into the sparkling, playful, green eyes of Takuma Ichijou. Her eyes widened and she snatched the book out of his grasp. "No, I'm fine," she said hurriedly and stood back up.

Ichijou gave a lopsided smile and tilted his head in curiosity. "I can see that," he said. "I apologize for the frenzy, they aren't usually this wild."

Azami nodded and started to walk away. "Hold on!" Ichijou called and followed her. "I'm Ichijou, Takuma."

Azami kept her body at an angle so she could stay as far away from him, but still seem polite. "And who are you?" Ichijou asked.

"Azami," she answered.

She didn't give out her full name now-a-days. Ichijou smiled, stooped, and swept her hand into his and kissed it. Azami blushed slightly, but her hand flinched out of his grasp. It was an innocent and chivalrous gesture, but she was more afraid of the fangs hidden behind those lips. Ichijou rose his eyebrow at her behavior, but said nothing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Azami," he said. "I would like to stay and chat, but I do have classes."

He started to walk away toward the group of his friends. "Oh and I hope we can talk again," Ichijou said and winked playfully.

Azami blushed again, but it was immediately wiped away once Kaname Kuran passed. It frightened and shocked her that Kaname looked so much like Rido. A shiver went down her spine. Kaname seemed nothing like his uncle, Ichijou was far from it. But she swore that she would never again fall for their otherworldly charms. Not after that night. Not after _his_ deception and willful savagery! Not after the night that she never knew he who he was...


	3. I Thought I Knew You

**I Thought I Knew You**

Amazi shrugged her bag off her shoulder and on to the floor. The room was as vacant and hopeless as ever. She had no roommate, but at that moment she wouldn't have minded. She sat on her bed and sighed heavily. She suddenly started to stroke the place where Ichijou had kissed her, suddenly she scratched it viciously to kill the sensation. She groaned and laid back on her bed, tangling the sheets around her body. Azami looked out her window and at the bright cresent moon. She bit her lip, but never turned her gaze away. The moon used to be a symbol that she cherished above all others. Now the cresent moon, the waning cresent moon was one that she feared and despised...

* * *

_Meanwhile_:

The sound of muffled slurping and sucking was the only sound that was amplified in the whole room. His mouth came away from the girl's neck, bloody and fangs very long. The girl gave an adoring sigh and a loving gaze before turning to dust in his arms. His right red eye glinted with satisfaction, yet both his eyes still had a sheen of thirst. The next girl climbed onto his lap and he happily sank his teeth into her neck. He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the cresent moon. He suddenly growled as he sucked down the girl's blood.

The mansion where he took up residence had seen better days. Weeds grew up halfway up the first floor windows. Some of the windows in question were broken out. The interior wasn't much better, everything was caked in dust and a few of the valuables were broken as well. To top it off, the whole place stank of blood. And the only place in the house that had any sort of life was in the den. Rido sat on a loveseat while a pack of girls and the majority of his followers gathered around him.

Rido withdrew from the girl's throat as she turned to dust with a sigh. He growled and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He ignored the girls crawling to him and he strode to the window to look at the moon. He pressed his hand to the glass, then brought it down his nails scratching the surface. "I'll find you my Azami," he growled. "I'll find you my morning sun." (Fun fact: Azami means "morning beauty") Suddenly the glass shattered and sprayed onto him and the surrounding acolytes. His glare never faultered as he made his way back to the loveseat, yanking a girl along with him and jerked her onto his lap, before biting into her neck. This time his eyes trailed to a door, where the lingering scent of blood never faded no matter how long time had passed. No matter if it had been half a year since that fateful night. The night that, she left him, left him and her future.

* * *

_The cresent moon shown through the windows giving everything in the house an eerie and lethargic glow. She had started down the stairs to get a drink of water, her throat was so dry and scratchy. Suddenly she heard voices. One very deep, one not as deep, but it had an undertone of annoyance and danger. She crouched down slightly and crept toward a door that led to her father's study. A sudden metalic and "warm" scent blew across her nostrils and her skipped before speeding right up. She gulped and clung to the banister as she came closer to the door. "...I'm through playing your game, Isamu," Rido's voice hissed. (Fun Fact: Isamu means "Courage or bravery)_

_"Kuran-sama, you don't understand-!" her father's voice said, desperation working into it._

_"I understand perfectly," Rido said, anger was making his voice sound harsh and cruel._

_A voice that she had never heard before, a voice she didn't know. "As I suspected from the beginning," Rido continued._

_"Please, Rido-sama," her father's voice now quiet and humbled._

_"Enough, it would only be fair to give you your wish, to make you into the thing that you are!" Rido hissed._

_Suddenly silence. "But-but-but, Rido-sama!" Isamu called._

_"But what, Isamu-san," Rido said innocently. "I thought this was what you wanted?"_

_"But you didn't-!" Isamu called, his voice turning raspy and more desperate than ever._

_"I didn't what?" Rido shouted. "Give you everything you wanted, everything you are?"_

_Suddenly she burst through the door, but she slipped on something warm and sticky. She gripped the doorknob and looked down at the floor. It was trail... no, a puddle of blood, that led to her mother's still, pale body. Too shocked and horrified to scream, she looked to Rido who was crouched over her father, who was on his hands and knees, gasping, wheezing, his lungs giving him minimal air. "Azami," Rido cooed as if trying to calm her._

_She screamed and screamed and screamed! There was blood all over, the floors, the furniture, from her mother, from her father, on Rido's lips! Blood, blood, all blood...!_

* * *

Azami screamed as she bolted up in bed. She looked around her room frantically and she closed her eyes to the vision of the massacre. That night had changed her. She had learned never to trust a vampire, never be led into thinking he was your friend or more than. She had learned that Rido was far than he had seemed. That night, she didn't know who he was anymore. He wasn't the kind, caring, handsome, big brother. Or the man she had come to respect, to trust, and to possibly love. All vampires were decievers, animals, beasts in human skin. Never to be trusted or loved. Never again would she fall for that disguise again.


	4. Moving On

**Moving On**

Azami shivered at the slight autumn breeze coming through the window. It had been nearly half a year since that night, yet she still couldn't trust an open window. "I could do without the breeze too," the girl next to her whispered.

Azami looked at the girl and was taken aback for a second. The girl must've been new, she had never seen her before now. The girl had pale skin and long black hair and pale silver eyes. She was taken away by her appearance, she could've been a vampire if looks counted! The girl raised her hand suddenly. "Yes, Naomi-chan?" Yagari-sensei asked.

"Yes, Yagari-sensei, could we close the window, it's letting in a terrible draft?" Naomi said.

Yagari-sensei nodded and continued as Naomi closed the window. Naomi smiled as she took her seat again. "Thanks," Azami said, returning to her notes.

"No problem," Naomi said.

"I'm Naomi, as you just heard, just transferred," she said and held her hand out to Azami.

Azami gave a reluctant smile and gripped Naomi's hand. "Azami," she said. "Welcome to Cross Academy."

"Cool," Naomi said with a smile.

So she had been right in thinking that Naomi was new, right in the middle of the semester was a brave move. Not alot of people survived middle of semester blending. Once the bell rang, Azami gathered her stuff and started back to her dorm. "Hey!" Naomi called.

Azami stopped and waited for her. "What's your hurry, there's something happening over there," Naomi said and pointed to the Moon Dorms.

"The Night Class is coming out," Azami explained and kept walking.

"Wait, why aren't you interested and who are the Night Class?" Naomi asked.

"Because, I'm not, and it's just a bunch of attractive looking boys and girls that take classes at night, that's why so many girls gather around the gates at the end of classes," Azami said.

"Wow, I ask again, why aren't you interested?" Naomi said as if Azami had some kind of disorder. "Come on, I want to see!"

Naomi grabbed Azami's upper arm and started to drag her toward the Night Class. "I've seen them already and why don't you just go!" Azami said and yanked her arm away from Naomi.

Naomi sighed. "Because, I don't want to go alone!" she whined and grabbed Azami's arm again and dragged her along.

* * *

They had finally pushed and plowed their way through the girls just as the gates opened for the Night Class. As usual Aido always had something new to say. "Ladies!" he called. "What a beautiful evening tonight, not as beautiful as all of you!"

The girls squeeled and surged forward. "Please stand back!" Yuuki shouted and tried her best to shove the girls back.

Azami and Naomi decided to help her and they pushed them back as well. Suddenly Zero stepped into the path and it only took one look for the girls to back off completely. Naomi was so caught off guard that she almost fell on her face, if Azami hadn't caught her by the collar. "Who's he?" Naomi asked looking at Zero with awe.

"Kiryuu Zero," Azami said.

She looked at Naomi, whose face looked like she had just caught a glimpse of heaven. "Don't even bother, he's not interested in anyone, I mean he might be interested in Yuuki, but she's taken!" Azami said.

"So, I can try, at least he isn't gay!" Naomi said and started to walk toward Zero if Azami still wasn't gripping her collar.

She pulled Naomi back. "You know alot of girl's had jumped to that conclusion," Azami said.

"So, I haven't," Naomi said and went toward Zero again.

"Wait, what're you gonna say?" Azami asked, pulling Naomi back.

Naomi opened her mouth dramatically then closed it. "Don't know, I'll find something," she said and started again.

Azami let go of Naomi and prayed Zero would be gentle with her. "Ah, showed up a second time," Ichijou said.

His charming smile almost reminded her of a 5 year old child. Perhaps that's what made him so appealing to her. He didn't seem to be something to be feared nor did he seem to be a bloodthirsty monster. She shook her head. He wasn't appealing to her, he was a monster, no matter what kind of act he put on! "I must be more influential then I thought," he said, his green eyes sparkling playfully.

Azami grimaced. "I'm not here for you, my friend dragged me along!" she explained, she jabbed her thumb at Naomi, who wasn't doing much progress with Zero.

Zero looked bored out of his skull. Ichijou rose an eyebrow, but kept his boyish smile. "Well, your friend must have a lot of persistence," he commented.

Azami smirked in agreement. "She's new?" Ichijou asked.

Azami nodded. Ichijou looked at Azami and his playful smile softened. "I like your hair," he said suddenly.

Azami's head jerked to look at him and she made a surprised, slightly disturbed look! Ichijou blushed, realizing how stupid, random, and possibly gay that sounded. "Err... I mean, I like the red streaks, and that whole one side thing, it gives you an air of mystery," he said and started to scratch the back of his head.

Azami only kept staring at him, which made the situation even more awkward. "I just wanted to say so, I'm surprised no else said anything," Ichijou said, the blush toned down and the playful smile returned.

Azami gave a small smile and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "Umm, thank you," she said.

Ichijou smiled brighter as if the compliment got him that much closer. "I'll see you in class Kiryuu-kun!" Naomi called and waved to Zero, who only rolled his eyes.

Naomi turned back around and slapped her palm to her forehead and blushed. "Told you," Azami said as she approached.

"I'm not giving up!" Naomi proclaimed.

Azami shook her head.

Ichijou chuckled. "So I was right," he said.

Naomi looked at Ichijou as if she just saw him. She looked to Azami, then Ichijou, then back. She started to smile wickedly, almost knowingly. "Who's this?" she asked, dragging it out like a child.

Azami rolled her eyes. "Naomi, this Ichijou Takuma," Azami said. "Vice President of the Night Class."

Naomi smiled and offered her hand to Ichijou. "Ooo, Vice President," Naomi said, she winked at Azami.

Azami gave a horrified expression and rolled her eyes. "Ichijou-san," Kaname said as he walked up to his best friend.

Azami flinched and started to back away. She felt that she was in no danger, but still. "Ah, Kaname-sama," Ichijou said.

Naomi looked at Azami, a little concerned about her behavior. "I was just going to catch up with you," Ichijou said, turning to Kaname.

Kaname nodded then turned his gaze to Azami, who kept shrinking away. "Thank you, for keeping the herd back, Azami," Kaname said.

Azami's eyes grew wider when he said her name. "Ichijou has told me about you," Kaname said, as if explaining his sudden knowledge.

Azami gave a nervous smile. "You're welcome, Kaname-sama," she said and bowed a little.

Kaname gave his own smile and turned back to Ichijou. "We have classes, Ichijou," he said and turned to the main building.

Ichijou nodded and smiled. "I hope to see you two tomorrow night or sooner if possible!" he called and waved to the two girls.

Naomi waved back, but Azami just kept walking back to the dorms. "Hey wait up!" Naomi called.

Azami rolled her eyes, but slowed down for Naomi. "They seemed nice," Naomi commented. "Especially Ichijou."

Naomi winked and elbowed Azami. "I guess," Azami said and rubbed her arm.

Naomi threw back her head in exasperation. "What do you mean, you guess?" she said. "Why didn't you tell me one of them was interested?"

"Cuz, I'm not interested," Azami mumbled.

Naomi stopped for a second as if the shock just hit her. She shook her head and continued walking beside Azami. "Why not?" she asked. "He's attractive enough."

"I'm just not," Azami kept mumbling as they approached her room.

She wondered where Naomi's room was, considering she hadn't stopped following her. "Uh-huh," Naomi said.

Azami started to assume the worst when Naomi still didn't break away from her. "Say where is your room?" Azami asked.

"At the end of the hall, I think," Naomi said. "Why?"

Azami's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "Because, that's my room," she said.

Naomi smiled and suddenly threw her arms around Azami. "Well, hello there, new roomie!" she said excitedly.

Azami whimpered, but accepted the hug. They entered their room and threw their books on the floor. A new twin bed had been put in and a new dresser. "When did you come?" Azami suddenly asked.

"Early this morning," Naomi said. "I couldn't really get accomodated."

Azami sighed as Naomi started unpacking. "So, is it someone else?" she asked, suddenly.

"Huh?" Azami asked.

"Why you aren't interested in Ichijou," Naomi explained as she changed into a plain nightgown. "Is it someone else?"

Azami sighed. At the mention of someone else, her mind immediately flicked to Rido, with his crooked, sly smile; his beautiful blue and red eyes; his wavy dark hair... She shook her head and sighed again. "No, there's no one else," Azami said as she changed into flannel shirt and pants. "I just... he's not my type."

Azami climbed into the sheets and turned to face the wall. She heard Naomi sigh and work her way into the covers as well. "Ok, sleep well, roomie!" she said, still cheerful.

Azami rolled her eyes again. She still found it hard to move on from Rido. Even after the night where he revealed himself to be exactly what he was. He was still attractive in her mind, he still had that kind, teasing laugh; that mischievious glint in his eye; that soft, loving smile. Sometimes he was still Onii-sama, still someone she respected, admired, trusted. Now she had to let that go or her infatuation would lead to dangerous things.


	5. Secrets

**Secrets**

The next day, classes went on as usual if not more endless. Azami spent the time sleeping and constantly getting a ruler smacked on her hand, so to speak. Naomi was actually the more studious one. She even let Azami copy down the notes afterward. "You know, you accomplish alot more when you listen in class," Naomi lectured.

"Sorry, old habit," Azami said.

Naomi chuckled. She looked over her shoulder and sighed as she stared at Zero, for the millionth time. Azami rolled her eyes and laid her head on her hand. She looked out the window as a few leaves brushed passed. Autumn was her favorite time of year. All the brilliant colors, the cool breeze that carried fresh forest air. It was the time that school started, but she could ignore that, if she just went for a few walks outside.

Naomi looked at her roommate and moved her hand in front of Azami's eyes. "What?" Azami asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "How did you develop the habit?" she asked.

Azami blushed and scratched her head. "Oh, um, well, I went to Finishing School before I came here," she said.

Naomi stared wide-eyed. "You went to Finishing School?" she said, as if not really believing her. "You'd think that in a Finishing School, you wouldn't end up like this."

Azami chuckled. "Maybe, but you'd be surprised what goes on in those strict girls' schools," she said.

Naomi smiled nervously. "I don't think I want to know," she said.

Azami smirked and looked back out the window. At places like that, everyone had a secret, be it small or large. She had kept a secret in that place as she keeps secret(s) here.

* * *

_13 year old Azami stood at the gates of Rowanwood Academy for Young Ladies. Well, theoretically, she was inside a Rolls Royce with the chauffer. Her parents had said good-bye at the mansion and had waved her away at their own gates, until she had disappeared. Rido hadn't shown up. She didn't know why, but that seemed to hurt her the most. Azami reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture of Rido she always kept on her person._

_Azami smiled at Rido's smile, it seemed he never formed a full smile, unless he laughed or had something mischievous on his mind. She bent her head and kissed Rido'sface. She sighed and put it back in her pocket. Soon arriving, Azamirealized that things would be much different. The Headmistress was a stuffy, plump, short, and bitter old woman. The girls all had to wear a manidorty uniform, a grey and white dress that came to her calves and grey boots that made up for the space in between her ankle and knee. What was worse, it was like being thrown back into the Victorian Era! The same rules applied, girls and women were robots designed to please men. This would be the place where she would have to spend for the next 3 years. "Isamu-sama, once you're done unpacking you have a visitor," the Headmistress said._

_Azami sighed, although it was flattering to be called "sama" now. She unpacked quickly and skipped down the stairs to the parlor, where all social calls were held. When she got there a bunch of older girls had surrounded the door. All were either whispering or giggling. Azami narrowed her eyes and walked through the door to find Rido leaning against the mantle of the large fireplace. Rido smiled at Azami and Azami smiled brightly back. "Well, Onii-sama doesn't get a hug for his trouble?" Rido asked teasingly and opened his arms wide for her._

_Azami giggled. "Rido-sama!" she called and jumped into his arms._

_Rido chuckled and broke the hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye properly, I had a long night," he explained as he sat on the cushy sofa._

_Azami giggled a little as she took a seat on the opposite sofa. She looked back at the giggling girls who all had looks of either jealousy or astonishment. "I think I've kept you waiting too long," Azami said. "They seem to be in a flirting frenzy."_

_Rido chuckled. "Oh, I think I've been able to hold them off," he said._

_"By not showing interest?" Azami said, a little louder than necessary._

_Rido quirked an eyebrow, but caught in easily. "Of course, they're like dogs, if you ignore them they lose interest," he said also louder than necessary._

_Azami gasped and covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Ok, that was pretty mean," she whispered._

_Rido shrugged. "You have to be, if you want them to leave you alone," he said._

_"So, how do you think you'll get on?" he asked._

_Azami sighed. "I don't think I will, I have to room with three more girls," she said. "And do you not see the uniforms?"_

_Rido chuckled. "Of course," Rido said._

_He leaned forward a bit and beckoned Azami to do the same. "But I'll tell you a secret," he said. "The strictest places are laced with the most and the most juiciest secrets."_

_Rido winked and Azami blushed. "Besides, this place is like a castle, you might be able to explore it," he said._

_Azami smiled. "I hope so, this place is huge," she said. "There must be some rooms they're not using for classes."_

_"That's the spirit," Rido said as he got up from the couch and ruffled Azami's hair. "I'm sorry, I have to cut the visit short, but I must go."_

_Azami smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you Rido-sama," she said._

_"It's not like I'm going to leave you for three years, I'll come every Sunday and I'll see you during Family Day and Holidays, of course," he said._

_Azami smiled. "Promise?" she asked._

_"Promise," Rido said._

_"Promise, promise?" Azami asked again, this time drawing a star over her heart._

_"Promise, promise," Rido said doing the same._

_He bent down and kissed Azami's head. "I'll miss you," he whispered. "Good luck."_

_..."That was your brother?" one of the girls asked._

_Azami blushed. "Sort of," she said, with an embarrassed smile. "More like a really close friend."_

_She had always known that she was engaged to Rido at birth, but she didn't feel comfortable exploiting that. She thought that people would treat her differently if they realized she was actually going to marry Rido. She giggled nervously when she realized she had her own little secret already._

* * *

Azami sighed as she walked through the trees. She had broken away from Naomi and her Zero obsession, claiming she was too tired to watch the Night Class. She rolled her eyes, as if the Night Class was actually entertaining? She took a deep breath of the crisp air and spun around. The feeling of fresh, forest air in your lungs felt so elating! Suddenly she heard a branch snap and she spun to the sound, taking a defensive stance. "Ah, Azami-chan," Ichijou said with that boyish smile as always.

Azami rolled her eyes. "Oh, hello, Ichijou-san," she mumbled.

Ichijou tilted his head in curiosity. "You sound disappointed," he said.

"Wasn't expecting you," Azami said.

Ichijou smiled crookedly. "Taking an evening stroll?" he asked.

_God, why does he have to be so damn annoying?_Azami thought. "Yes," she said.

She started to walk away. "Mind if I join you?" Ichijou asked, flashing his most innocent, cute smile.

"Yes," Azami said again and started to walk a bit faster.

Ichijou stopped walking and his face took on a disappointed expression that just didn't match his face. "Why are you so detached?" he suddenly asked.

Azami stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "It's like you're trying to keep everyone out, like you're hiding something?" Ichijou said.

Azami clenched her fists and sighed. "I'm not hiding anything," she said through clenched teeth. "And if I was it would be none of your business, you're just some stupid boy I just met and barely know!"

She turned to Ichijou glaring maliciously. Ichijou sighed. "I suppose, but I'd like to be your friend Azami, if you would just let me," he said and started to walk away a sad expression on his face.

Once she got to her room, she reached under her bed and pulled out a weapon. She slid off the scabbard the sound of the metal sliding smoothly out. It was a sword that folded so that it was double-edged and unfolded so that there was a blade on each end. She sighed as she slid her hand along the blade with the flat of her palm. She remembered how the sword came into her posession. Rido had given it to her for her 16th birthday, claiming she was old enough to defend herself.

Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hallway. She hurriedly folded the sword and sheathed it into its scabbard, she tossed it back under her bed. "Hey!" Naomi said as she walked in and slipped her bag off her shoulder. "Back from the walk?"

Azami nodded, her face completely blank. Naomi looked at Azami suspiciously. "What were you doing in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Azami said and subtley pushed the blade farther back with her foot. "I came in a few seconds before you did."

Naomi still didn't look convinced, but she said nothing. Once they were in bed, Azami couldn't help but think about all the secrets she'd kept from everyone, how many she still keeps from everyone.


	6. How Far Would You Go

**How Far Would You Go?**

_I must really be into this, 6 chapters in a week! New record! Lol. Well, here you go._

* * *

Azami looked back at Naomi, who decided it was time to take her flirting to the next level... to straight-up stalker! Naomi stared and sighed longingly at Zero, who just looked very, very disturbed and annoyed by this. _Oh my God! _Azami thought and pressed her knuckles into her eyes. _How far is she gonna take this?_She turned to look at Zero. He locked eyes with her and she gave a pitying look. "I'm sorry," Azami mouthed and shook her head slowly.

She turned and shook her head more before laying her head into her arms. Once class was over, she felt a strong hand pull her aside. "Hey, what the-?" Azami said.

"Sorry," Zero said and let go of Azami's arm.

Azami blinked a few times and gave Zero a confused and curious look, what could the hard-ass, stick-in-the-mud want with her? "Your friend is quite annoying," he finally said.

_Well, that's getting right to the point,_Azami thought. "I know, I'm sorry, I'll try to reign her in tomorrow," she said hurriedly.

"I'm thinking, if I bend to her a little, she'll lessen up," Zero said as if he didn't hear her.

Azami's eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly. "Uummm," she said.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well, I guess that depends," she said.

_On one hand his plan could work and she'd be content that he was finally paying attention to her or she'd be so delighted that he was paying attention to her that she'd cling to him more,_Azami thought and shook her head.

"On what?" Zero asked.

"Ummm, wwwwwhhere you're planning on taking her!" Azami said and sighed with relief.

Zero quirked his eyebrow at her. "I was thinking the Halloween Masquerade," he said.

Azami nodded. "Good, it's public, she'll like that," she said.

Zero's mouthed quirked in a half-hearted smile. Azami tried to smile back, but couldn't find that kind of heart. "Well, glad you approve," Zero said and walked away without so much as a good-bye.

Azami sighed and leaned against the wall. _The Halloween Masquerade? _Azami thought in frustration. _God, totally forgot about that wasn't the Night Class supposed to host that this year? _Azami groaned and walked slowly back to her dorm. She stopped when she heard the rabble and quirked her eyebrow. She wondered if Ichijou would ask her to the event. She shook her head, where did that thought come from? She blushed anyway. The thought of anyone asking her to go was actually pleasant. She decided to get it over with and started toward the Night Class gates. Naomi had already beat her to the punch. "I bet every one of these girls is waiting for one of the Night Class stars to ask them out," she said as Azami approached.

"I guess," Azami said.

"You're one of 'em you know," Naomi said and smiled cheekily.

Azami looked at Naomi and rolled her eyes. "Am not," she said, disgustedly. "The thought of one of them asking me...?"

Azami shuddered. Now it was Naomi's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she said.

Azami grimaced at her friend's disbelief. Suddenly the gates creakedopen and her heart jumped in her chest. She pushed against the surge and waited for Ichijou to see her. Aido, of course, was keeping everyone on their toes with his choice. It was obvious who Kaname would choose. Ruka and Kain would go alone as usual, when everyone was harking on how perfect they were for eachother. Obviously, Shiki and Rima were going together. The only mysteries were Ichijou and Aido. She waited for Ichijou to notice her as he always seemed to do. However, this time, he seemed to be purposely ignoring her. She frowned a bit and watched as his eyes scanned the girls around her. Ichijou smiled as a girl stepped up to him. "Ummm, excuse me, Ichijou-sama," the girl said shyly.

The poor girl's eyes never left the ground! "I know you must have alot of other girls after you, especially with the Halloween Masquerade coming up, but that's what I've come for," she continued.

_Dear God, just get it over with!_Azami thought with annoyance. "I guess, what I'm asking is, would you, could you, um, go to the Halloween Masquerade with me?" she finally asked.

Azami smirked. _There's no way he's going to say yes to that! _she thought. _He probably wants someone more confident._ She stood proud, waiting for Ichijou to finally reject the poor sap. Ichijou smiled kindly. "I'd be delighted, to join you in the upcoming event," he said and bowed.

He scooped up the girl's hand and kissed it. All the girls around Azami sighed or gave sounds of protest. She, on the other hand, was shocked! She never felt so stupid in her life! "Oh... no," Naomi said, just as shocked as she was apparently. She pushed passed the crowd of girls and raced back to the dorms. "Wait, Azami!" Naomi called, but Azami kept running.

Azami slammed the door of her room and threw her books at wall. She sat on her bed and started to choke down sobs. She had no idea why she was so upset, she had told Ichijou, himself, she wasn't interested! She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked to the window and opened it to the evening breeze. She breathed it in and sighed. _I can't believe this!_ she thought. _Rido would never do that to me! _Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open. That was the first time in 6 months that she had thought about Rido in a positive way. That was the thought that finally made her break down. She slammed the windows shut and pushed her face into her pillow before letting out whales and hiccups of her crying. She heard a soft knock on the door, but she didn't bother to answer it, only to wipe her tears away furiously. "Hey," Naomi said softly.

Azami looked away. Naomi sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Azami," she started.

Azamionly shook her head and crossed her arms. "I can't believe he would do that," Naomi said. "I mean Ichijou just never seemed like that type!"

"No," Azami mumbled. "It's not his fault, I told him I wasn't interested."

"Well, I know that!" Naomi proclaimed.

Azami turned to Naomi, tears starting to leak out again. "I mean, you were bound to do it sometime," Naomi said. "I just thought he wouldn't give up that easily."

Azami swallowed again and hugged her knees to her chest. "It's ok," Naomi said. "I mean, it's not like he had a real interest in that girl, he'll turn around."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Ichijou felt absolutely horrible! He never should have accepted that girl's request. After watching Azami flee the crowd, a miserable expression on her face, her friend turning on him with a terrible glare, he knew he had made a drastic mistake. He held his head in his hand and didn't look up at all during class. "Ichijou?" Kaname said and sat next to his best friend. "You don't seem well?"

Ichijou sighed. "You know Azami?" he said.

"Yes, of course," Kaname confirmed.

"Well, I accepted that other girl's request and I think I just made a horrible mistake," Ichijou said.

"Hmm, yes I saw," Kaname said. "Azami didn't look so thrilled."

Ichijou groaned and slumped in his seat. "I made a terrible mistake," Ichijou said. "I told her I would try to be her friend, now I have no chance!"

Kaname chuckled. "You two are so fickle," he said. "You told her you wanted to be her friend and did what most friends do, show no interest in friends," he said. "She said she wasn't interested and now she runs away at the sight of you having an interest for another girl."

Ichijou gaped at his friend's harsh honesty. "As far as I know Ichijou, you've done nothing wrong," Kaname said. "But if you want things to be ok with Azami, perhaps you should try a gift or some sort of compensation for her."

Kaname stood and walked back to his original place to let Ichijou think it over. Ichijou laced his fingers together and laid his chin on them. Perhaps, he hadn't been in the wrong, but maybe he should try to make things better...

* * *

_Meanwhile, meanwhile:_

"So, a dance?" Rido purred.

"Yes, my lord," a figure said.

The messenger was tucked into a corner, so that the shadows hid him well. "Very interesting," Rido said and stood up from his chair. "And a Masquerade of all things!"

He suddenly burst out laughing, deep in his throat as if it was startled out of him. "It's simply perfect!" he said.

"I'm glad, I was able to please you, my lord," the messenger said.

Rido turned to the shadowed figure. A cruel smile stretched across his face. "Yes, you've done very well," he hissed.

The figure raised its head as if expecting something. "My payment?" the messenger asked with uncertainty.

He chuckled. "Patience, patience," he hissed.

"Yes, my lord," the messenger mumbled.

"I must find the proper costume and mask," he said. "That will be your job... and to keep a close watch on my girl."

"Yes, my lord, of course my lord," the messenger said.

"Now, come here," Rido whispered huskily.

The messenger jumped to its feet and started to approach. "Oh thank you, my lord," it said. "You are most generous and kind and wonderful!"

Rido chuckled as he slid his claw-like nail across his throat, letting his blood dribble out. The messenger's face still hidden, it kissed Rido's cut and sucked greedily.

"I'm coming for you, Azami," Rido whispered past the sucking. "You won't be lonely anymore."


	7. PreMasquerade

**Pre-Masquerade  
****(For images of masks go to: ((amasquerade . com)) Look up:Lux Murano Strass and Twilight Eye Mask Aqua Teal. And for dresses: ((ballroomfashion . com)): Black Damsil & Waterfall.)**

The Academy was a buzz with activity for the next few days. Azami and Naomi watched the proceedings. Class President was in a frenzy, actually helping Yuuki and Zero rally up the girls and tried to calm them down. Although it was futile. Everyday was getting wilder. When a few of the girls actually tried to hop the Night Class walls, they decided to buckle down. "That's right, a new curfew, right after classes everyone is to report to their rooms and there will be hourly room checks!" Class Pres. shouted.

Yuuki would've done it, but she was already seen as the bad guy, now that she was dating Kaname. And Zero, just doesn't do that. Everyone in the square sent up some kind of protest. Naomi and Azami were one the proud and few who said nothing. "I can't believe how far those girls are willing to go," Naomi said.

Azami nodded. Suddenly she saw Zero approach. According to Naomi, Zero hasn't asked her yet and Azami was starting to wonder if he decided to back-track on his idea. Maybe he was finally going to make his move now. Zero stopped in front of the classroom door and waited for something. Naomi's face paled and she slowed down. "Oh come on!" Azami said and pulled Naomi along. "What happened to persistant, perky, annoying, stalker Naomi?"

Naomi dragged her feet along, trying to back away. "That was before," she cried.

"Before what?" Azami asked, getting closer to Zero.

"Before he looked at me, like that, with those gorgeous, grey eyes!" Naomi said and started to back pedal again.

Azami suddenly tossed Naomi at Zero, she caught herself before she completely fell on top of Zero. "Sorry, don't want to be late," Azami suddenly said, before leaving the two alone.

Naomi sat next to Azami that time with a giddy, "can't breathe because I'm so excited look". Azami could just tell that she was in for it once class was over.

* * *

Naomi squeeled excitedly and spun Azami around! "Whoa, jeez!" Azami cried as she wrestled herself away from Naomi.

"I can't believe it!" Naomi screamed. "I just can't believe it!"

Azami rolled her eyes. "Can't believe what?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"Zero asked me to the Halloween Masquerade!" Naomi squeeled. "I guess all that work really did pay off."

Azami rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Azami said with a smile.

Naomi smiled and squeeled again. She looked at Azami and her smile got wider. Azami looked back at her with suspicion. "What?" she asked.

"You know what this means?" Naomi retaliated.

Azami started to step back her look of suspicion turning to one of fear. "Shopping!" Naomi said and linked her arm with Azami's.

"Curfew," Azami reminded Naomi.

Naomi blanked, but recovered. "Shopping tomorrow!" she said, before heading back to their room.

* * *

And true to her promise, they were in dress and costume stores all day. Azami didn't even know why was she was accompanying her. She had no date and she really didn't feel like going, to watch Ichijou dance with some other stupid girl! Naomi claimed that it would be the perfect time to win Ichijou back. Not like she wanted to. "Well, how's this one?" Naomi asked as she stepped out of the changing room for the 17th time.

"Looks great," Azami said absentmindedly as she flipped through her 10th fashion magazine.

"That's what you said the last time!" Naomi whined.

"I'm sorry, but after you try on 20 dresses, it starts get a little tedious!" Azami said and flipped to the next page.

Naomi sighed and started to turn, before spotting... _it_! "Yes, that's it!" she cried as she stared at the mirror.

She turned around and raced towards a black dress with spagetti straps, draping scarves, and gold sequences outlining flowers along the chest and waist. It was low backed and had split down where the left leg would be. "It's perfect!" Naomi squeeled.

Azami sighed with relief. "Great," she said.

"You still have to find one," Naomi said.

Azami sighed. "Nothing's catching me, maybe I'll find one tomorrow," she said.

"Now all that's left is the masks," Naomi said.

They went around the costume stores, laughing and joking at each mask they tried on. Until Naomi found one that perfectly fit her dress. Kind of a princess-y looking one, covered it black sequences and the top of the eyes lined with silver sequences. Soon after, Azami found her mask. It was blue and white with silver glitter making designs and sprinkled all over it. In place of a feather, the mask just stretched up, making a kind of cresent shape, but also making it a little feathery looking.

"Alright this is perfect," Naomi said as they approached their room. "We'll find you dress tomorrow, the Masquerade is the day after, I'll kiss Zero, and we'll all live happily ever after."

Azami smirked at Naomi. "What's it like in your little fantasy world?" she asked as she turned the knob.

"Bubblegummy!" she replied.

Azami shook her head and rolled her eyes as she entered the room. However, she stopped in her track when she saw a big box on her bed. "What's up?" Naomi asked as she pushed passed Azami and saw for herself.

She looked to Azami who approached the bed a little reluctantly. She sat down and examined the box. It was white and had a red ribbon around it. She turned it over a few times to try and find a card. "Maybe it's on the inside," Naomi said examining the box as well, obviously looking for the same thing.

Azami sighed and resigned herself to opening the box. She tore away the ribbon and the box opened easily. She gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a light blue dress, with silver sequences on one side of the chest and a scarf over the right shoulder. Again this one was low-backed. "Oh my God, it's gorgeous!" Naomi said with awe.

While Azami was unfolding the dress a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. "Found the card," Naomi said, picking it up.

She handed it to Azami who looked it over.

_I'm sorry for what I've done. I hope you can forgive me. See you at the Masquerade. You know who._

Azami scrunched up her nose, but smiled after awhile. She handed it back to Naomi, who read it as well. She smiled brightly. "It's from Ichijou!" she said.

"You don't that," Azami said.

"Who else could it be?" Naomi whined. "It's an apology present!"

Azami sighed, but she had to admit, it was a great gift. She held it before her and looked in a mirror. "We are going to be the best double in the whole room," Naomi said with a bright smile.

Azami couldn't help, but smile too. If Ichijou was apologizing now, wait until he actually saw her in that dress!

* * *

_That night:_

"Very good choice my servant," Rido said as he looked over his mask.

His outfit was already picked out, clean and pressed. "Now all I have to do is wait," he said. "How wonderful it will be to see her again."

Rido sat in the loveseat and stretched out. He rested one leg on the cushions the other dangled lazily. He had waited a long time to find her and claim her once again. He had longed to smell her, to finally taste her! "You shall be greatly rewarded for this," Rido hissed.

"Thank you, my lord," the messenger said again shrouded in shadow.

"Now go, make sure the proceedings go as planned," Rido said. "I'm coming for you Azami, my morning sun, you shall be back in my skies once again."


	8. The Halloween Masquerade

**The Masquerade**

**__****Finally the big night! Watch out, it's almost horror movie scary! Or predictable. Lol. Jk. For boys masks ((amasquerade . com)): Astaroth, Effigy Porcellana Jolly M-150, Jolli Venetian Prince black. For boys costumes ((ballroomfashion . com(Men-Standard): F01 (Men-Latin): MB09 ((amasquerad . com)) (costumes- Mardi Gras): Lucky Strike**

* * *

The big night had finally come. Naomi had insisted that they do each others hair and make-up. Naomi being the best at cosmetology planned her look and took Azami step by step through it. Azami instructed Naomi what she wanted her look to be and Naomi followed, if not adding her own little flares to it. Naomi insisted on a down-do. Curls bounced around her face making her look like 18th century royalty. Naomi also thought that Azami would look good in an up-do. It took effort, but they managed to hide most of the red in her hair and wrestled it into bouncy up curls, if not as curly as Naomi's. Soon they both looked dressed to kill. They walked out of the dorms and found Zero leaning against a tree. Naomi blushed and walked over to him. "Guess who?" she asked him.

"Hello Naomi," he said and smirked. "And Azami."

Azami smiled and nodded to him. Zero looked very handsome actually. In a formal suit, white shirt, black jacket with gold lining the lapels, and black pants and polished black shoes. He actually looked dashing! His mask was currently on his forehead, but it looked like typical Zero. Plain, white on one side and black and white diamond checkerboard on the other. "For you," he said and opened a box to reveal a red carnation corsage.

Naomi blushed and pinned it to her below the right strap. Azami smiled and felt a little third-wheel-ish. "So are we going or what?" she asked.

"Yeah let's get this party started!" Naomi shouted.

* * *

The Night Class had gone all out on the decorations. Jack-o-lanterns covered every light, skeletons made imaginary chaperons at every corner, chains lined the banisters and hung from the chandelier, and the snack table was full of gruesome delicacies. The Night Class had also taken their costumes to the next level as well. Aido even had the nerve to dress like stereotypical vampire! He let his fangs show and even his red eyes flashed a few times, claiming he had special eye contacts that, when caught in the right light, they glowed red.

Naomi smiled as they entered, several girls started to whisper and a few guys nodded and whispered with approval. Azami blushed when she caught sight of Ichijou staring at her or who seemed like Ichijou. He was dressed in a purple satin suit, with black and green checkered vest, and white shirt. His mask of choice was a golden jester, with dangling bell things and all. It seemed to have a little bit of black faded into it as well. Azami sighed as she made her way to the punch bowl.

Naomi and Zero made their way to the dance floor. Zero looked as awkward dancing the waltz as he was when he was asking Naomi out. Azami watched the spectical as attentively as every other girl in the room. "Hello," Ichijou said from behind her.

Azami smiled as she turned to him. "That wouldn't be Azami under that mask?" he asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Azami said, absently stirring her punch.

Ichijou smiled as well. "You look beautiful," Ichijou said and his gaze travelled away from her.

Azami rolled her eyes. "But you seem to be missing something," Ichijou said and pulled out a small black box.

He opened it to reveal a white rose corsage. Azami smiled brightly and pinned it above her heart. "Well?" she asked.

"Ravishing," Ichijou said.

"So where's your date?" Azami asked and took a sip of her punch.

Ichijou smiled nervously. "Well, she actually took sick, so I'm free," he said.

Azami rolled her eyes. "I see," she said.

"And I would be very honored if you would join me for a dance," Ichijou said and bowed gracefully to her.

Azami smiled. "Depends, I hope you're skilled in ballroom dancing," she said.

"You know ballroom dances?" Ichijou asked, a little unconvinced.

"Every one," Azami said. "I know a Wicked Waltz, a Sizzling Salsa, a Rockin' Rhumba, a Powerful Pasadoble!"

Ichijou nodded, very impressed. "I can waltz," he said.

"Then we'll stick with waltz," Azami said and gripped Ichijou's hand.

In the spirit of the holiday, the Night Class insisted they only play Halloween songs. They stepped out on the dance floor just as "This is Halloween" started to play. Ichijou bowed and Azami curtsied and their dance began. As their dance progressed, they seem to get more familiar with each other. She had to admit Ichijou was a very fair dancer. She had never danced like this since...

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce my daughter, Lady Azami!" Aiko announced to the whole Isamu clan._

_Isamu Azami was now a lady. Freshly graduated from Rowanwood Academy for Young Ladies at the ripe age of 16. She strode down the staircase, a white dress billowing behind her. She had fresh red streaks in her hair, which not many of her relatives approved of. She smiled down at her parents, at her school friends, at very close relatives, but she didn't see one face in the crowd, the one face she's been begging to see since she got back home. "Now to the dance!" Aiko proclaimed._

_Azami spent her time mingling, dancing, mingling and dancing with every suitor her mother pushed at her. She finally escaped the frenzy by going out on the balcony. Even if Rido showed up, she probably wouldn't have time to spend with him. "Am I late?" a familiar voice asked._

_Azami smiled brightly and sighed with relief. "Rido," she whispered without even turning to see who it was._

_She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Rido chuckled and held her tightly to him. "So this is the new Azami?" he said, and broke away._

_He sat on the rail and took a good look at Azami. "Azami now a young lady," he cooed._

_Azami smiled and spun around as if showing herself fully to him. Rido smiled and sighed. "So beautiful," he said._

_Azami blushed. "But no matter how much your family hypes it up, you'll always be my Azami, my morning sun," he said as he got back up and wrapped an arm around Azami's waist._

_Azami smiled. "Well, I'd like to see what you learned," Rido said. "May I have this dance?"_

_He bowed and offered his hand. Azami smiled. "You may, kind sir," Azami said and placed her hand in his._

_Rido escorted her out onto the dance floor. He bowed to her and she curtsied and it continued into a splendid waltz. "My, my, you're quite gifted in this department," Rido said_.

_Azami shrugged. "It's harder than it looks, especially when you're in an all girls school and always being forced to play the man," she said._

_Rido laughed and spun Azami. "I'm quite good at the other dances, you know," Azami said._

_Rido rose his eyebrows. "Really?" he said. "Perhaps I should test your skills sometime."_

_Azami loved the sound of that, was ecstatic to get any alone time with him actually. Rido dipped Azami as the song ended. Suddenly applause erupted around them, they hadn't noticed that the whole floor had cleared to make room for them. Everyone had been captivated by their stunning performance. Her parents looked very pleased and they clapped the longest. Rido took her back out onto the balcony. Azami laughed and spun around and sat on the rail. Rido smiled and leaned his elbows against it, looking out at the night._

_Now that she was older, at the proper age to marry in fact. She realized something. That Rido was fairly attractive. She dared not be modest, he was freaking hot! His eyes always glowed with a kind of fiery intensity that she longed to be apart of! His body was chiseled finely, as if carved by angels. His smile sly, crooked, mischievous. And his scent always seemed to call to her. And when she thought of this, she thought about how she would kill to be married to Rido. She silently thanked God that her parents had chosen Rido to be her husband. Azami looked to Rido who still looked up at the night sky and at that moment, she longed to pull his succulent body to her and kiss him as long and as hard as she wanted!_

_Rido looked to her and smiled wide. Azami smiled back and she thought, if she could she would always make him smile like that, always have him by her side, dance, play, laugh, talk, and dream together forever._

* * *

Ichijou dipped Azami as the music ended. Azami smiled up at him, but felt the tears leak from her eyes. Once he righted her, he escorted her outside onto the balcony. Azami put her hands on the rail and sucked up her tears. "You really do look beautiful," Ichijou said standing next to her.

"Thanks," Azami said.

"I also want to say, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings that day," Ichijou continued. "I said I wanted to be your friend and I guess it wasn't very friendly of me to choose a girl without even thinking of you."

Azami smiled. "It's alright, the gift is beautiful and very thoughtful," she said. "I probably wouldn't've come if you hadn't given me this dress."

Ichijou looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The dress, it was your apology gift," Azami said, uncertaintly.

Ichijou started to shake his head. "No, no," he said. "The corsage and the dance and the formal apology was my apology."

Azami frowned at this new found knowledge. "But if you didn't give this to me then who-?" she started.

Azami thought back to the letter in the box. _You know who_. Who could, "You know who" be, if not Ichijou? "Are you alright?" Ichijou asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

Azami flinched out of his touch and backed away from him with a fearful look on her face. "No, I-," she started. "I need a moment."

She picked up her dress and rushed back onto the dance floor. She wrestled her way past dancing couples and her eyes scanned every which way, not really sure who or what she was looking for. Suddenly she bumped into a figure. "Oh sorry," she said and gave a little bow.

Azami stopped for a second. She looked up and she had no idea who it was, his eyes were protected with a strange fabric, probably made for him to see to the outside, but the outside couldn't see to the inside. She knew he was a vampire, she could feel the vibe coming off of him. She thought it was Kaname, at least without his whole face, he looked like Kaname. He wore a strange mask, black with odd tendrils going off, almost like horns. Even a few stretched downward. He wore a kind of Latin looking suit (if that's what it could be called). The shirt was opened so that his chest was nearly fully exposed, he also wore black slacks that were tight around his waist and dare she say, his butt. She blushed and tried to turn away. However, the gentleman, who might've been Kaname, made a gracious bow and motioned the dance floor.

"You want to dance with me?" Azami asked.

The man nodded and held out his hand. Azami looked back at where Ichijou was and his eyes were scanning the crowd for her too. Azami smiled wickedly, she wondered what he would think if he saw her dancing with his best friend. Azami nodded. "Okay," she said and placed her hand in his. The music started up in a slow, yet tempting tempo as if it would start to get faster. "Poison" by Groove Coverage started to play.

He pulled her close, closer than was appropriate for a waltz. Of course he led her perfectly through the beginning of the dance. However, once she got accustomed to it, she realized he was trying to lead her into a Rumba. Suddenly she started to take over for him. Suddenly she was pulling off acrobatics that she hadn't pulled since she was 16. Every moment that they touched, every time skin was on skin, a sudden electric shock rushed through her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he dipped her. Her neck extended to the ground and suddenly she felt his lips graze the hollow of her throat. She gasped and broke away as soon as he lifted her back up. She never imagined that Kaname would dance this way, not with her. What happened to Yuuki? Azami's eyes started to scan the crowd and suddenly she saw Yuuki and Kaname up on the stairs not really watching the dance, but being aware of it. Azami's eyes darted back to her partner, who waited for her next move. She strutted up to him and he did the same. They grabbed hold of each other and he spun her tightly against him. Her heart raced, her breath was shallow. There was only one person that had the eerie appearance of Kaname and that was...

As the song ended... Rido... dipped her and the crowd around them once again erupted in applause. She wanted to get back up, but he seemed determined to hold her as long and as hard as he wanted. Azami gulped and suddenly her hand lashed out and ripped off his mask. Her eyes widened as her theory was finally proved. She stared into the hungry blue and red eyes of Rido Kuran. He rose her back up and hugged her against him. Azami squirmed and pushed against his grip to no avail. "Is this the way you greet your future husband?" Rido purred.

"Let go of me!" Azami growled.

"Never again," Rido hissed.

Suddenly the Night Class was onto him and they started to circle around them. Rido smirked and suddenly black smoke formed around each of the vampires, freezing them in place. Except Yuuki and Kaname. "What are you doing?" Azami cried.

"I am a pureblood, they dare not rise up against me," he said as if it was all the explaination she needed.

He gripped her wrist and pulled her along, she wrestled and writhed and pulled away all the while. Azami immediately reached down to her leg and pulled out her sword from her leg strap. She gripped it tight and sliced his arm. Rido cried out and withdrew his hand. He glared at his own gift, never had he thought that she would use it against him. "You still have that?" he asked.

"So that when you found me, your own gift would stab you in the back," Azami said.

She flicked the handle and it unfolded completely. Rido lowered his head. Gradually a deep rumbling sound came from his throat, it got louder and soon he burst out laughing. "You think you can end me?" he asked. "You? You're just a human, besides you wouldn't be able to."

Azami growled furiously. "You want a BET!" she shouted and rushed at him.

The sword flashed out, but he was too quick. He flashed behind her and his claws reached out and sliced her arm. Azami cried out and fell to her knees. She looked back at him, her eyes filled with hatred. She held the wound and she knew her blood probably smelled tempting to Rido. "You think you can use Gemini against me?" Rido asked.

"Gemini" being the name of the sword. "I just did," Azami snarled.

Rido frowned and reached out to Azami. She slapped his hand away and rose Gemini again, slicing along his stomach. The cuts weren't even deep, they healed almost instantly. Azami growled with frustration. Rido was having none of it. Suddenly, what looked like blood ropes came from his body and lashed themselves to Azami, circling her wrists, her ankles, her stomach, making her completely immobile. One of the whip/ropes slapped Gemini out of her hand. "As I said, did you really think you could best me?" Rido asked approaching her slowly. "Especially when you're alone!"

A flash of moonlight glinting off metal raced by and Rido shouted and collapsed. His shoulder bloody, but healing slowly. "Rido!" Yuuki cried as she held her weapon of choice "Artemis".

Rido smiled as he held his shoulder. "Yuuki, it has been awhile since I smelled Juuri's scent," he said.

Kaname stood by Yuuki glaring down at his uncle. "Ah, Kaname," Rido said. "You'll be happy to know that Yuuki's blood no longer tempts me, but her's calls to me like no other blood."

Azami's eyes widened. Her blood was what he was after all along? "I'm afraid that, that news does not calm me in any way, Rido," Kaname said. "Let the girl go."

"Ah, but don't you know, she and I are promised to each other," Rido continued.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have a choice in the matter," Kaname said and approached Rido.

"Perhaps you're right, but that is entirely up to her, isn't it?" Rido said and smirked wickedly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we do have some business to attend to."

Kaname picked up Gemini and suddenly lashed out at Rido. Though he couldn't kill him, he could at least harm him. Every blow he struck towards his head or heart seemed to be deflected by an invisible force and thrown elsewhere. Rido lost concentration of his blood whips and they withdrew from Azami. She sighed as she hit the ground and watched as Kaname fought off his uncle. Yuuki raced to Azami's side and gripped her shoulders. "Go, run!" Yuuki said. "We'll take care of things just run and hide, we'll come and find you when it's over."

Azami didn't want to leave the fight, she wanted to end him herself, but she could see even with Yuuki, they seemed outmatched. She wondered where Zero was until she got her answer, with his "Bloody Rose" shooting off at the sky. Once everyone was distracted she took off into the woods as fast and as far as she could go. After awhile of running she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "Azami?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Azami called.

Naomi stepped out from her hiding spot with wide, frightened eyes. "Naomi," Azami said with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuuki and Kaname ordered everyone to head to their dorms or go somewhere to hide," Naomi replied. "Who was that, that caused such a stir?"

Azami shook her head. Naomi kept staring at her. "We need to get farther away," Azami said and started out.

Naomi followed quietly behind. After they walked a distance, Azami stopped again. "Some dance this turned out to be," Azami said.

Naomi nodded. "Why so quiet?" Azami asked, she'd've thought that Naomi would just be a buzz with questions, but apparently she was too afraid to voice them. "What no kiss from Zero?"

Naomi shook her head. "Yeah, well, maybe you'll get another chance," Azami said.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and her head darted toward the sound. She watched the spot with a fearful attentiveness. "I'm very sorry about all this," Naomi said quietly from behind her.

"Why, it's not like it's your fault," Azami said.

No it was all her fault, she shouldn't have come here, she shouldn't have endangered her friends and classmates. As soon as this was over she was going to pack up and live in a cave. "I'm very sorry," Naomi said again, this time her voice shook as if with tears.

"Naomi?" Azami said and started to turn around.

A pressure on her head, seeing stars, ground fell out from under her, then... all went black...


	9. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Ichijou examined the aftermath of the battle. Kaname and Yuuki had been trying for an hour to find Rido or Azami. Both seeming to have vanished without a trace. Ichijou smacked his palm against his forehead. If he'd had known Azami was dancing with Rido, he would've done something. If he'd had known a lot of things he would've done something! Yuuki was the first to arrive. "I searched as far as the Academy border, there's no sign of any of them," she said hopelessly.

Zero came in behind her. "Nor of Naomi," he said.

Ichijou blinked at Zero. "She was your date and you didn't see fit to take care of her!" Ichijou growled.

Hostility wasn't Ichijou's forte, neither was hate or anger. However, since Rido dared show his face and take one of his friends, anger was something that fueled him at the moment. Zero lowered his head. "She got away from me, it's not my fault that the girl had the attention span of a rodent," he said.

Ichijou glared at Zero and clenched his fists. "I don't think that's the case, Kiryuu-kun!" Ichijou said through gritted teeth.

Zero rose his eyes to Ichijou's and they tried to stare each other down. Until Kaname walked in. "Kaname-sama!" Ichijou said and bowed elegantly to him.

Kaname gave a sad smile to his friend. "I couldn't find him," he said, though he faced Yuuki.

Yuuki bowed her head in defeat. What was left of Ichijou's hope had vanished. Rido, Naomi, and Azami were nowhere to be found and for all they knew, the girls could already be dead. Ichijou marched out of the ballroom and outside. Azami's scent was faint, the blood stains had long since faded into the ground. Ichijou leaned against a tree and punched the trunk feebly. "Ichijou-san?" Yuuki said as she followed him.

"Hello, Yuuki-sama," Ichijou said and tried to put on a false smile.

Yuuki, however, wasn't convinced. She reached her hand out and touched his arm. Ichijou smiled genuinely this time. "We'll find her, don't worry, I'm sure Rido wouldn't hurt her if he needed her for something more than-," Yuuki said and trailed off.

Ichijou nodded. "I know," he said quietly. "Thank you, Yuuki-chan."

He hugged Yuuki and started back up to the Moon Dorms, not even sure if he could sleep after tonight.

* * *

The steady ticking of the clock was the first thing she heard. The silkiness of her bed sheets was the first thing she felt. The musky, heavy scent of blood was the first thing she smelled. Azami's eyes opened fully and the first thing she saw was Rido's eyes. Those eyes that used to make her heart leap, those eyes that always looked at her with a soft appraising light, those eyes that also looked at her as if she was the one thing that could sate his eternal hunger. She bolted up and pressed her back to the wall. "Easy, lovely," Rido said and stood up. "I'd hate to restrain you again."

"You just stay away from me!" Azami screamed and shrunk closer to the wall.

Rido sat back down and watched her with intensity. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"I don't care, I just want to get out and away from you!" Azami screamed again.

Rido shook his head. "Please just look around," he said softly.

Azami didn't turn her head fully, but she got a good bearing on the location. "Why am I in my old room?" she asked.

Rido smiled. "I thought it would bring back some good memories," he said.

Azami wanted to look around her childhood room, where she imagined she was a princess. Where she had constantly locked her parents out when she was upset. Where Rido would stay up late nights and read her or sung her or talked her to sleep. Azami looked at Rido, who didn't make a move to harm or even touch her. Although touching seemed to be something on his mind. "Why have you brought me here?" Azami asked.

"It's your home," Rido said. "It's our home, your parents were desperate enough to will the house to me."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that!" Azami said, springing to her feet and pointing angrily at Rido.

Rido's eyes were downcast for once. He had never bowed his head to anyone, ever, but at his girl's anger, especially directed at him, it was almost heart wrenching. Azami started to get more angry suddenly she had an urge to just hit him, to wound him. She raised her hand... Rido looked up and gripped her wrist and twisted it tightly. Azami cried out and started to wrench away from him. "Anger clouds many minds Azami," Rido whispered to her.

Azami grabbed at his hand and tried to pry his fingers away. Rido scowled fiercely and twisted her wrist hard enough to bend it behind her back. "I'd hate to find out that you're just like everyone else."

Tears started to well up behind her eyelids. She relaxed a bit and Rido let her go gently. Azami wiped her eyes and sat back on the bed, while Rido took his chair. This time her head was low. "That is your first lesson," Rido said.

"For what?" Azami asked.

"Vampire fighting if you want," Rido said. "Keeping a cool head is vital."

Azami looked away from him and suddenly remembered something she should've thought of the minute she woke. "Naomi, where is she?" she asked.

Rido's smile was cruel and terrible. "Ah, yes, Naomi," he drawled. "Shall I summon her?"

Azami's eyebrows furrowed and she waited as Rido walked to the door and called out into the hallway. He stepped aside as Naomi came in. She still wore her dress, her hair had come out of its style messily, hairpins still clinging to strands of her hair. Her make-up was runny as if she had been crying not seconds ago! She just looked so miserable! But once Rido wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her throat, and a small smile flickered across her face, anger replaced sympathy. Naomi rose her eyes to Azami then lowered them. "Have you nothing to say?" Azami asked, standing up slowly. "Traitor?"

Naomi flinched. "Back-stabber!" Azami said taking a step. "Liar!"

Suddenly Azami shoved Naomi to the ground. Naomi looked up and glared daggers at Azami. "Is that all you've got?" Azami said.

Naomi only bowed her head. Just as Azami was about to strike again. Rido stepped in front of Naomi. "Now, now girls play nice," he said.

Rido turned back to Naomi. "You may go," he said and turned back to Azami.

Once Naomi left the room... "Why is she helping you?" Azami growled. "She's not-!"

Suddenly she looked at Rido whose smirk was widening. "She wants to be," Azami realized.

Naomi was a slight, petite, and what she had seen a weak willed and muscled girl. If she became a vampire, that wouldn't matter, she'd be strong and beautiful. "Exactly," Rido said. "As many do."

Azami sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe she'd sell me out to be a parasite," she hissed.

"Don't think of it like that," Rido said. "I think of it as a more efficient human-being."

"What's so efficient about your kind?" Azami said. "All you do is suck the life, suck everything from others!"

Rido glared at Azami. "How is that any different from _your _kind?" he asked, hostilely. "When your kind feeds off each other in different ways, it seems a blessing, no a gift, that we feed off of others directly, isn't that right?"

Azami looked shocked. His answer actually made sense. She hated him for that, he always had a reason for doing something and a pretty damn good reason at that. Azami leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees as she brought them up to her chest. "I guess you'll need time to think," Rido said and stood. "Goodnight, my morning sun, and welcome home."

He patted her head before he left. "Go to hell," Azami mumbled.

Rido chuckled and shut the door as he left. She heard the lock click and sighed, her room was too high to climb down safely. There was no escape, unless Rido permitted her to leave she was trapped, with him and the traitor and whoever else Rido allowed into the house. "Damn him," she hissed as she laid down. "Damn them!"

Azami blinked back tears and sniffled like a child, she moved her head slightly and her eyes widened as they landed on her old stuffed horse. "Shokora-kun," she sniffled and hugged the horse tightly.

She cried herself to sleep that night, afraid of what the next day would hold.


	10. Hades and Persephone

**Hades and Persephone**

**__****Next chapter, sorry it took me so long, was in such a slump! Enjoy.**

* * *

Azami's eyes slowly opened to the sun that burst into her window, she would've got up and closed the curtains, but she was almost too afraid to move. She sighed and finally got the courage to sit up and turn around. No one was in the room with her, it seemed to her that Rido could be sleeping at this hour. She moved to her window and drew the curtains closed. She slumped back on her bed and held her plush horse in her lap. She had no idea if Rido had been courteous or stupid enough to unlock the door, but to make sure... she tried the knob and surprisingly the door gave easily.

She peaked out into the hallway and was surprised that no one was there, no guard, no servant. Azami listened carefully, but heard no life within the mansion. She stepped out and decided that she would try the front, back, and balcony doors. She skipped every second step going down the stairs. She raced to the front door and tried the knob. The door jammed immediately. "Damn, he changed the locks!" she hissed. "He had to have missed at least one."

She tried every way to the outside that she could, still no dice. At the last door she tried, she screamed in frustration and kicked the door hard, still nothing gave. Her breath was shallow and she slumped to the ground. "No doubt he had a master key for all of them," she hissed. "I'm trapped."

Azami stood and decided to explore the rest of the house, although it wasn't the wisest decision, considering Rido had confiscated her weapon. However, she figured dying wouldn't be as bad as being trapped in a large mansion with him. She didn't know why she wanted to explore, it was her old home. Everything was still in its place, as it had been the night she ran away. She stopped at the bottom of the flight at the door. The door where it all ended, the door where her view of Rido and all vampires was changed forever. She opened it and stepped in. Either the door had been closed for all this time or the scent just refused to go away, the study reaked of blood. The stains were still there, although the body(ies) had been cleared away long ago. She stepped onto the place where her mother died and then to where her father, had been gasping, wheezing, pleading for Rido's mercy. That's what she thought anyway, she never saw what happened to him. Suddenly Azami heard something in the corner. She turned, but the room was so dark, she couldn't make out even a shape. Until it was too late... The creature jumped from his hiding spot, its mouth wide open, lined with razor sharp teeth, its eyes were huge and red, its nails long and curved like talons! Azami screamed and tried to back away... She felt a breeze behind her, felt something warm in front of her, and heard the monster's roar stop. Azami opened her eyes to find Rido standing between her and the monster. Azami took the time to really look at it this time. It actually looked almost human, if human looked more like an animal it would look like that. And suggestively male, he actually looked familiar. "Return to your post, you're of no need here," Rido commanded.

The "creature" slunk back into the shadows with a submissive poise. Rido turned to Azami, grabbed her by the elbow and shoved her out, before slamming the door behind him. "What was that?" Azami asked fearfully.

"Nothing of your concern," Rido said as he attempted to grab her again.

Azami squirmed away from his grasp. "Tell me!" she cried.

Rido sighed. "I suppose you've never seen a Level E vampire before?" Rido said.

Azami shook her head. "That's what it was," Rido said. "A Level E is a vampire that completely loses touch with its humanity, it relies on instinct and bloodthirst alone."

Azami lowered her eyes. She thought that having vampires able to plan and think had been terrible, she had been wrong. "I have them stationed in every dark corner in this house," he continued. "They make great guard dogs."

Azami grimaced and hugged herself. "At night, they patrol the mansion and the grounds," he said. "That's why I locked your door last night, your room is the only safe point, there and my room of course."

Azami rose an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "I suppose you took the master bedroom?" she said cynically.

"Of course," he said with beaming smile. "I will take nothing less."

"Bastard," Azami hissed under her breath.

Rido chuckled, but said nothing about the comment. "Now I suggest you go off to your room, before we have another incident," he said.

Azami decided it was best to do that. Until she thought of something. "Rido, what did you do?" she asked.

Rido narrowed his eyes at her, not understanding. "I mean, Naomi," Azami explained. "What happened, what did you do to her?"

Rido chuckled. "I thought after last night's event you'd have nothing to do with her," he said.

Azami glared down at him. "I don't," she claimed.

"So you have no reason to want to know," Rido said and started to swagger away.

"Yes I do!" Azami called.

Rido stopped and looked half way over his shoulder to look at her. "For the love of my fellow man," Azami taunted.

Rido chuckled. "She's fine," he said. "She's in my room, don't worry your pretty head about her."

He finally walked away and Azami sighed. She actually didn't know why she asked about Naomi, concern for a former friend she supposed. She got to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and tried to find something vaguely entertaining. She looked over at her bookshelf and decided to see what material would capture her interest. She reached for a Collection of Greek Myths and flipped to one of her favorites "The Kidnapping of Persephone". She sighed as her eyes roamed the words of poor Persephone held against her will in a world so unlike her's. Hades so much in love and too selfish to see how much it hurt her to stay. Azami smirked bitterly and placed the book back and pondered at how her situation was so much like Persephone's. Except he couldn't possibly be so in love with her and she was pretty sure, no one was coming to save her. She hugged her knees to her chest and suddenly felt very tired. She climbed into her bed and didn't bother with covers.

A few hours had passed when she heard scuffling downstairs. Azami got up, shaking off sleep and snuck over to the landing. "But you promised!" a female voice whined. "You promised!"

Azami discerned the voice as Naomi's. _What is she talking about?_ Azami thought. "I promised nothing," Rido said.

Azami snuck further down the stairs and saw Naomi glaring up at Rido. Rido, nearly blocking her vision of Naomi, his back was to Azami so she couldn't see the contemptuous look on his face. However, Naomi looked like she was falling apart at the seams. Her nose was running, her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were tear-stained, she was shaking like she was about to start her own earthquake, and her hair was a complete mess! "You promised new strength!" Naomi cried.

Rido's patience was wearing thin. Azami could tell as soon as he crossed his arms. "I did," he said. "And your strength is a lesson, never trust a vampire that always gives you what you want."

Naomi screamed and rushed Rido, pounding on his chest, kicking his legs. Rido shoved her away and she landed on her butt, crying and screaming. "Away with you and your childish nonsense!" Rido shouted as the door swung open on its own.

Naomi cried harder and started to pick herself up and she rushed him again, but Rido started to step toward her and was very determined to kick her out. Azami sprinted the last flight of stairs and stepped in front Naomi. "No, stop!" Azami cried and spread her arms wide.

Naomi sniffled and sobbed behind her, while Rido just looked super pissed. "Please don't kick her out," Azami pleaded and walked up to Rido. "She can stay with me."

Rido frowned down at Azami then looked at Naomi and looked back at Azami. He thought for awhile before his frown softened and he nodded. "Very well, she can stay," he said. "And in return, you will have dinner with me."

Azami gaped and was about to protest. "Uh-uh-uh! Every freedom has a price," Rido purred as he placed a finger over her lips. "Don't forget who has the power here."

Rido walked away leaving Naomi and Azami to sort things out. Azami sighed and started back up the stairs, Naomi followed behind quietly. Once up in Azami's room. Azami shut the door tight and looked around at Naomi who had started crying a fresh waterfall of tears. "He lied to me," she whispered.

Azami scoffed and started to lay down blankets and pillows for Naomi's bed. "What did you expect?" she asked. "They all lie, it's in their nature."

Naomi looked at Azami with disbelief. "You can't think that," she said. "What about Ichijou?"

Azami glared at nothing in particular and kept busying herself with the bed. "What about him?" she asked.

"He's nothing like Rido," Naomi stated. "I think he's really sweet."

Azami growled in her throat. "Shut up!" she shouted. "They're all the same, all liars, all villains, all demons!"

Azami glared at Naomi and Naomi lowered her head in defeat. "Get it?" Azami finished.

Naomi only nodded and moved to her bed on the floor. Azami huffed and flopped on her bed. "So what are you going to wear for dinner?"


	11. Confessions

************

********

**_Hey everyone, sorry it's taking me so long to update this, but I've been having some recent computer troubles and honestly, I don't feel motivated. Which brings me to this. I love it when you guys review me and cheer me on to continue. But I need a little more than that, I'd like to know what you like, what you don't like (don't be mean about it), what you want in the story even. Just give me something to go on. Ok, so, here it is. Things are about to get juicey._**

**********************_

* * *

_**

**Confessions**

He tried to escort her to the table, but she brushed off his arm and hurriedly walked to her chair. Rido flashed back to his seat and just stared at her. Blood rushed to Azami's cheeks at how awkward she felt. Rido's eyes flicked and flickered all over her form. He looked hungry, but he didn't make a move toward his food. Azami felt a disgusting cringe in her stomach, she knew exactly what he wanted. She was extremely tempted to snatch the knife off the table and slit her wrists just to get it over with! "You're so beautiful, Azami," he whispered and placed his hand on her cheek.

Azami's eyes shot open and she slapped his hand away and stood, nearly knocking over the table and her chair. Rido still had a pleasant expression on his face. "Don't touch me!" Azami hissed.

Rido laughed and smiled cruelly. "You are in no position to tell me what to do," he growled.

He stood and gripped her hand hard, almost crushing her fingers. Azami grunted and tried to pull away from him, but he tugged harder and she ended up face planting on his chest. Her face was dyed red. His scent was overpowering and it mingled well with the scents of dinner. She almost buried her nose in his shirt and inhaled it deeply, but she only tugged away again. Rido only let her take a step away, until he held her in place again. "As you can see," he continued. "You're not stronger, faster, or even properly equipped."

She looked down at her feet and felt very stupid. Rido placed a hand tenderly on her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, Azami," he said. "But you leave me no choice."

Azami swatted his hand away again. "You always have a choice," she whispered. "You could let me go, you could not hurt me."

Rido sighed. "Perhaps," he said. "But you'd leave me."

His hand came around Azami's waist and held her closer. "And I could not bare that again," he growled.

Azami's gaze was glued to her feet. She couldn't look at his face, couldn't risk feeling sympathy toward him. "You know why I left," she hissed.

Rido narrowed his eyes. "You killed my family, why else would I leave you!" Azami cried and ripped herself out of his grasp once he was off guard.

Rido sighed. "I know what I did," he said.

Azami looked up at him now and his eyes bored into her soul, red and blue smoldering and flickering fires of longing. "Why?" Azami whimpered. "Why did you do it?"

Rido sighed and crossed his arms. "I was tired of waiting," he said. "And your father..."

He trailed off and looked away from Azami this time. "He didn't want you to..." he kept trying. "He wanted-."

Azami was starting to loose patience with Rido's excuses. "Just tell me, damnit!" she shouted.

Rido looked up and glared at Azami. "He never wanted me to marry you!" he shouted back. "He only wanted what I could give him!"

Azami was taken aback by his sudden confession. "Maybe he did want me to marry you at first, but then he realized what I could really do for him," Rido continued. "He wanted power and strength where he didn't have it and he didn't want any of you to be a part of it."

Azami thought for a while. She shouldn't bend to him now, he killed her family, it would take a lot more than just an 'I'm sorry'! There were so many choices he could've made! No, she would not forgive him, never would she forgive him. "No," she said.

Rido flinched and then growled under his breath. "Very well," he said and turned away from her. "Then I have no choice, but to keep you here, until you finally realize you can and will forgive me."

Azami's heart quickened, her blood boiled with anger and disgust. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, EVER!" she cried. "YOU'RE A SICK, EVIL MONSTER AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Rido clutched the back of his chair his back still turned away from her. "Is that what you really think of me?" he said.

Azami's tears were too packed into her mouth for her to say anything, so she nodded. Rido scoffed. "A monster," he said, more to himself than to her. "So everyone says, I thought you were different."

He walked away and all the lights were snuffed out. Leaving Azami alone in the dark and cold.

* * *

Upon entering the den, Rido slumped onto the couch and stared at the floor. "What a mess you have made, Aiko," he said.

The Level E from before crawled out of his corner and knelt before Rido. "All for this," Rido continued. "It must be so wonderful for you then?"

'Aiko' nodded submissively. "Show some gratitude, Aiko!" Rido hissed.

"Yes, Master," Aiko wheezed.

Rido chuckled. "Just you wait, Aiko, your daughter will be mine and you will suffer greatly, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Master," Aiko replied.


End file.
